


Devil's Food

by TJ_Dragonblade



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Inter-species, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-28
Updated: 2006-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:17:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJ_Dragonblade/pseuds/TJ_Dragonblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the prompt 'Cake, kink, and a chara of your choice'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil's Food

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: If Hakuryuu with a libido is not your thing, you'll probably be just as happy skipping it.  
> Prompted on 1/26/06

_'Ah, yes, Devil's Food - one of the more indulgent of culinary sins in certain cultures Down There--'_

Hakuryuu couldn't recall quite when or where he'd heard that said, but judging from the expression on Goku's face as the child tasted the confection in question, the description was rather apt. Then again, Goku showed remarkable enthusiasm for food of any sort, so perhaps his reaction was not the most unbiased by which to judge. Thus, the little dragon craned his head around to observe Hakkai from where he sat on the man's shoulder and found that his companion also seemed to find the dessert extraordinarily pleasing.

Which returned his attention to the plate on the table, and his curiosity regarding its contents. They appeared moist, and rather sticky, and strangely unremarkable--he did wonder what it could taste like. Mostly, however, he admitted to himself, his intentions toward that cake were not so mundane.

Rather, he wanted to roll in it, destroy it, stain his wings with the darkness of those crumbs, smear himself with the sticky icing in utter disegard for what the others at the table might think.

For if he made such a delightful mess of himself, Hakkai would almost certainly be inclined to lick him clean again, given how delicious he clearly found the dessert. At the very least, Hakkai would give him a bath, and he was quite adept by now at convincing Hakkai to join him for such things.

He doubted, however, that Sanzo would be inclined to overlook such a display, no matter how tolerant he tended to be of the dragon under average circumstances. Goku would surely mourn the 'wasted' dessert, and Gojyo...Gojyo would quite likely try to join in.

Hakuryuu was not inclined to dodge bullets this evening, nor did he wish to dampen Goku's cheer. And while sharing their bed with Gojyo was sometimes quite enjoyable, tonight Hakuryuu wished to have Hakkai to himself alone. Thus, he sighed a tiny sigh and settled down against Hakkai's shoulder, determined to ignore the temptations of the cake.

Hakkai, however, turned to regard him with a subtle not-quite-smirk twisting the corners of his mouth, an expression that implied he knew what the dragon was thinking whether or not those thoughts could be voiced. He smeared one finger through the chocolate icing on his plate and lifted it to Hakuryuu's level. "Would you like some?" he offered, quite innocently.

"Kyuu," Hakuryuu answered graciously, and flicked his tongue out for a taste.

It was indeed as sticky as it looked, and remarkably sweet as well as rich. It was a strangely pleasing flavor, Hakuryuu found, and set himself about busily disposing of the rest of it. He licked in thorough strokes across the pad of Hakkai's finger until he encountered the familiar taste of Hakkai's skin, which somehow blended perfectly with the chocolate. He licked again, indulging himself completely, and noted the minute tensions that tightened Hakkai's shoulder beneath him, the subtle faint shifting in Hakkai's scent that betrayed arousal. Pleased, he continued, deliberately winding his slender tongue about the tip of Hakkai's finger to seek out any last traces of chocolate, drawing it languidly up the pad time and again. He glanced up to find Hakkai watching him intently; he let a smirk shine in his eyes and licked one last time for good measure, lingering over the act.

Hakkai shivered, then stood abruptly. "Please excuse us," he offered shortly, and left the table to Gojyo's smug laughter, Goku's knowing grin, and Sanzo's growl of 'Perverts, all of you'.

Hakuryuu was pleased to note, however, as they whisked from the common room, that he did bring the rest of his cake.


End file.
